


Daddy, Hair Master

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord count: 114Paring: Dean x daughter!readerWarnings: fluffRequest: @jkqueenly said can you do a little fic of dean combing the readers hair?





	Daddy, Hair Master

“Daddy! Daddy!” (Y/N) shouted racing through the halls of the bunker in her princess dress.   
Dean chuckled, “Yes my princess?”  
“Daddy can you do my hair like punzel? Pwease?”  
Dean smiles down at his daughter. He’s become the master of doing hair since your mother passed.   
“Of course I can. Go get your brush sweetheart.”  
You giggled running to get your brush. Coming back with it in hand and your favorite flower crown.  
Dean picks you up setting you on a stool letting you watch Scooby-doo as he brushed your hair and braids it, topping the look off with your crown.  
“All done (Y/N/N).”  
You giggled in delight, “Tank you daddy.”  
“You’re welcome princess.”


End file.
